


Shall We Bargain?

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Series: Treat for The Trickster [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But not his dad, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Sam Misses Dean, Stanford Era, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: The trickster of tricksters felt his eyes drawn to a pair of stormy gray eyes that were looking at him, no, they were glaring at him, daring him, baiting him, but at the same time sizing him up cautiously. The golden haired man's smile widened as he winked at the young man, not letting himself look surprised when he realized that the boy was chained and gagged, being held captive by an antsy looking professor type man with a pudgy frame and thick glasses. Ah… this could be fun…





	Shall We Bargain?

**Author's Note:**

> no beta on this... if there are mistakes I'm sorry.

The dining hall was lit with torches along each side. As the guests ate and laughed, the golden eyed man watched from his throne at the top of the hall with an amused smile, waiting for the hour to strike and the real event to begin.  
It seemed like everyone was enjoying the party and the wine that came with it, except… the trickster of tricksters felt his eyes drawn to a pair of stormy gray eyes that were looking at him, no, they were glaring at him, daring him, baiting him, but at the same time sizing him up cautiously. The golden haired man's smile widened as he winked at the young man, not letting himself look surprised when he realized that the boy was chained and gagged, being held captive by an antsy looking professor type man with a pudgy frame and thick glasses. Ah… this could be fun…  
The clock bell tolls and the room falls silent as the bell continues to chime 10...11...12. The trickster stands and everyone turns to him. He grins, spreading his arms. “May the exchange begin.” At that, the two wolf carvings on the sides of his throne come to life and move to the crowd, leading forward the first person in the throng.  
The little man they had led forward dropped to his knees and offered four fine otter pelts for a good harvest in the coming year. The trickster nodded slowly. He could see how hard the man worked for his family and what he was trying to do. Deciding to help the poor man, he smiles softly. “I accept.” He snapped and the pelts disappeared into the next room and the man was led out, bowing and thanking him until he was out of sight.  
The second to come forward was a small group of witches who tried to offer him an ancient spell for a home that would be safe from all hunters. The trickster looked over the spell. It may have been ancient but it wasn't very powerful. Looking closer, he realized that it wasn't even correct. He turned back to the witches, eyes glowing with power as the spell in his hand burst into flame. “Not only do you try to swindle me, but you deceive me as well?!” He throws the burning spell at their feet and the flames leap forward, consuming the witches as they screamed for forgiveness and mercy. Moments later, all that remained was ash.  
The tricksters chuckle cut over the anxious murmurs of the crowd. “Sorry about that everyone.” He smiled easily at them as a broom and dustpan floated over to sweep up the mess. “You should all know that… I don't like to be duped… _I_ trick. _You_ don't.” Everyone in the hall nodded vigorously and after a moment the next person moved forward to continue the exchanges.  
The exchanges were relatively boring this time around… a wish for someone to love them here, a land dispute there… one man even asked for the trickster to give his rival in love herpes. The trickster granted it, but twisted things a little, smiling at the thought that both men would have it soon enough. Hate can become love after all.  
Eventually the pudgy professor stepped forward, pulling the chain which tightened painfully around the neck of the grey eyed boy until he followed. The golden eyed trickster tried not to let his interest show externally. The key to gaining the high ground in an exchange is to not let the other see how much you want what they have. He waited as the fat little man droned on about how he brought a virile young sacrifice and how he came from ‘strong stock’.  
The trickster yawned dramatically. “Are you done? Or are you going to call him the sun next?” The man faltered a moment at the look from the trickster. “Do you have an exchange? What is it you want?”  
The professor swallowed hard. “Kn-knowledge… I want it all…”  
The trickster chuckled “That's _all?_ ” The little pudge was shaking in his Oxfords as the golden eyes shifted to the boy. “What about you?” With a snap, he banished the gag. “What's your name kid?”  
“Sam Winchester,” voice unwavering, eyes hard. Despite being bound, he looked in control of himself.  
The trickster’s eyebrows rose a fraction in surprise. A Winchester… “Well… what is it you want Sam?” Pudgy sputtered indignantly before a glare from those golden eyes cut him off. “Maybe next time you won't try to sacrifice something with free will.” Looking back at Sam, the eyes softened ever so slightly. “What would you exchange?”  
Sam looked confused and shook his head. “I don’t want anything from you. I just wanna go back to my life.” Just when he thinks he’d gotten away from hunting and monsters, a mythology professor at Stanford kidnaps him and tries to sell him to a freaking trickster. Just his luck.  
The trickster blew a raspberry at that. “Lying doesn't become you, you know…” Standing from his throne, the trickster moved forward. Despite being a few feet shorter than the boy he still managed to radiate power and authority in his dark robes and furs. He met the boys eyes and continues softly “What is it you really want?”  
Sam tried to hide his pang of fear. He had no weapon, no defense… “W-what? I just…” He shakes his head again. He wants to go home to Jess, to his classes and… and away from those prying golden eyes.  
The trickster snapped suddenly and the room went still, not even a breath from any of the onlookers as time seemed to stop. Gently the golden eyed man reached up to where the chain had left angry red marks along his neck. Soothing the injury and severing the chain, his voice seemed to echo in Sam's head. _“You don't need to be scared, Sam… you have a good heart. I don't hurt good people.”_ Time started again as soon as the trickster dropped his hand. The chains clattering to the floor as the onlookers jumped and murmured.  
Sam’s eyes widened. He was really gonna let Sam go? During the feasting he’d thought up a hundred scenarios of what the trickster might do with him, but not once did he think he’d be freed. “Why?” The question hung in the air. It may be stupid to question his being freed, but he just couldn’t fathom. Was this a trick? Would the trickster want some payment for his freedom?  
The trickster shrugged, “Don't get me wrong. Your five ways to yummy and I'd gladly accept your exchange. But it’s your own choice. And if you won't even admit it to yourself than I'm not forcing the issue.”  
That's finally when pudgy exploded. “ _I_ brought him as _my_ sacrifice and I intend to get what I came for!”  
The golden eyes flashed dangerously as he turned to him, voice cold. “Are you _sure_ you are professor of Mythology?” He started towards the man slowly, like a cat toward a trapped mouse. “Because if you were you would know that I do not accept unwilling sacrifices” Once he was closer to the man, he grinned. “But I'll give you what you want, for a different price.” With that, he held up his hand, his pointer finger and thumb a few inches apart then slowly he brought them together.  
The pudge gasped, eyes widening when he realized what the trickster had done “You can't-” He started weakly but then the trickster had his hands on either side of the man's head.  
“Enjoy.” Then the trickster's eyes began to glow, so did his hands as he began giving the man the knowledge he craved so badly.  
After a moment the professor’s eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped to the floor. The remaining crowd gasped.  
Sam stepped forward, eyes warily on the trickster. He crouched down and felt for a pulse. “He’s still alive.” He sounded a bit shocked at that. Though his eyes had not left the trickster, he was looking at him differently as he stood again.  
The trickster shrugged. “‘Course he is. I don't kill people I exchange with.” Mutters fill the hall for a moment. Sam raises an eyebrow, thinking of the witches before, but he says nothing. “Though sometimes I'd like too…” He turns and moves back to his throne and flopped down. “Well, Sam…” the trickster snapped and a door appeared next to him. “Now's your choice. Take the door and you'll be back at school where you can pretend nothing goes bump in the night.” As Sam turns to the door he continues, “or… you could stay… have something to eat and think about what you would wish for…” The golden eyed man leaned on his hand and watched the hunter, hoping he would stay but knowing if he left then that was it.  
Sam had stopped when he’d said ‘or’. He couldn’t figure out why his legs wouldn’t move. He could go home, it was right there. He could get away from here, away from those gold eyes… why wasn’t he moving? He looked back to the throne, eyes locking with gold before quickly looking down. Why was he still here? Just leave. Go through the door. But he found himself moving back over to the table.  
The trickster smiled gently and continued with the exchanges. Once the last person was escorted out he turned to Sam “Food taste alright?” He'd seen the inward battle between Sam's stomach and his caution earlier, stomach had finally won.  
Sam nodded as he picked at his nearly empty plate. Had he stayed for the food? The entire time he’d been eating he’d been trying to work out just why he’d stayed, stealing glances at the trickster and nibbling at the food. He realized that the golden eyed man would probably want an answer, what did Sam want? He looked down at his plate again, realizing he’d wasted the time he was supposed to use deciding. The hall was empty besides the two of them and the wooden wolves. “You said you knew what I wanted? What I don’t get is how you can know that when I don’t…” He sighed and shook his head. Maybe the trickster was just playing mind games with him.  
The trickster's eyes softened “I see people's hearts. It's part of the job description, I can see the desire tucked away in there behind so much doubt and worry... “ The trickster looked away slightly, memories of his own family pushing up in his mind. He sighs and looks back “If you still want to leave you can. I'm not going to stop you. Like I said before, I don't hurt good people…”  
Sam could hear the sadness in the trickster’s voice. “Can you tell me, or…?” A part of him wasn’t sure he actually wanted to know.  
The trickster looked at him for a moment, then chuckled softly “I can't tell you everything… Sammy.” A slight twinkle in the tricksters eye as he said that childhood nickname, hoping that would help him see what he wanted to see.  
Sam’s eyes widened slightly. He looked over at the trickster and away again quickly. Dean... He missed Dean. Sam wanted to be back on the road with his brother but... Sam and his dad butted heads so much that he might never see his brother again. Just because he wanted to go to school.  
Those golden eyes watched him silently for a long moment before he spoke softly. “Family… don't really know what you have till it's gone sometimes…” The man laughed, trying to break the sad atmosphere that was building. He shrugged and looked at Sam again. “So… what’ll it be? Back to school and ignoring it all, or... “ He holds out a hand invitingly, “shall we exchange?”  
Sam looked at his hand. “You could actually… what would you want in return?”  
The trickster's eyes moved down his body slowly, grin turning devious. “Oh… I can think of a few things…” He looks into Sam's eyes with a soft chuckle, holding up his fingers “One: that pudge of a teacher didn't know Jack if he thought you were a virgin. And Two:” his voice got a little sing songy as the twinkle in his eye returned, “You've been looking~” He winks at him with a chuckle, his smile widened at the sudden blush on Sam's face. “Oh, don't get me wrong Sam, I'm flattered. But the payment is up to you. I only choose to accept or not.”  
Sam’s breath was caught in his throat. He’d been looking? But, he was straight, wasn’t he? He had been looking. Is that what he wanted? The trickster was a monster, after all. It couldn’t be that he wanted that… could it?  
“But you could really… make my wish happen?” One step at a time.  
The Trickster looked at him for a long moment “Yes. I could help you get back out there with Dean-o. But it's up to you how.”  
“How as in the payment or how as in how it can be just me and Dean?” Sam looked away. He didn’t want his dad to get hurt, but the way Dean follows him around like a good little soldier… there’s no way it could be just the two of them. But... the payment the trickster had suggested wouldn’t be too bad…  
The trickster's eyes watched him, seeming to see what he was thinking, he smiles gently. “I can sweat the details if you want. Just let me know.”  
Sam was finding it hard to breathe. Could he actually have that life? He looked to the trickster. “I don’t want my dad hurt…”  
The trickster smiled kindly. “Won't hurt him then. Just a separation alright? Just you and your brother?”  
Sam nodded. “Ya.” He smiled tentatively. The first smile he’s shown the trickster.  
“And your payment?” The trickster asked softly, eyes soft.  
Sam’s breath caught in his throat again. Something about the trickster was literally breathtaking. “I… don’t have money or goods to offer…” He bit his lips, unsure how to agree to the earlier suggestion without sounding like he’s pimping himself out.  
The trickster chuckled slightly, holding his hand out to him, inviting, eyes seem to glow slightly.  
Sam hesitates for only a moment before taking his hand.  
The smile that lit the tricksters face was genuine as he pulled Sam closer to him and whispered, “I accept.” Then came the soft snap.


End file.
